the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tress
The planet Tress is a gigantic rock planet that is split into two halves along the River Split, one side controlled by the Jovian Republic and the other by The Imperium. The planet's forces have contested territory but a lasting peace has reigned on the world for some time. The Great Eiyill orbits the planet with its weaponry aimed away into space as a sign of trust between the two sides. Description Geography The planet is virtually split into two halves by a single, long river, the River Split, that extends between the two frozen poles. Tress is double the size of Jupiter, but it is a rocky terran planet with a thick atmosphere, rich with the necessary components to support most sentient lifeTales Post 15, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Culture Jupiterian Republic See also: Jupiterian Republic The Jupiterian Republic controls the western hemisphere of the planet. The Jupiterians do not conquer territory linearly, instead they appear across the Multiverse on planets they desire rather than planets of proximity. The Imperium See also: The Imperium The Imperium controls the eastern hemisphere. The Imperium does not conquer territory linearly, instead they appear across the Multiverse on planets they desire rather than planets of proximity. The Great Eiyill of The Imperium orbits the planet but its cannons face away as a gesture of faith to the Jupiterians of the western hemisphere. The Imperium had begun colonising the planet first but they used it as a science station. Only when the Jupiterians arrived on the other half of the world did The Imperium bolster its presence. Red Split There is a wine company that produces wine near to the River Split called the Red Split. System Moons Tress has twenty moons, though most of them are captured asteroids. Donald Trump Moon One of them resembles Donald TrumpDonald Trump article, Wikipedia., even with a sandy top to give it the visage of yellow hair. Homer Simpson Moon One of the moons is elongated and yellow so that it looks like the head of Homer SimpsonHomer Simpson article, Wikipedia., where it's craters give its the facial featuresLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Spacestations Great Eiyill Main article: Great Eiyill The Great Eiyill is a spacestation that orbits the planet Tress and was constructed as an offensive platform to open war upon the Jovian Republic. However peace has reigned upon the planet, split between the Jovians and The Imperium, and so the weapons of the spacestation have been turned away from the planet as a symbol of trust. Trogdor Trogdor was once a gas giant but a massive surge of aether, that had emanated from the Myst Sector, swept through the system and fused with the world's gaseous atmosphere. It then dissipated into the void of space and left behind the inferno core of the planet that still burns today. It glows hot red. Planetary Locations River Split The River Split splits the planet into two halves, with The Imperium to the east and the Jupiterian Republic to the west. The river only ends where it joins the north and south poles of the planet. All along the river are castles and forts built on both sides by the competing civilisations. The river extends straight up to the planet's north pole. North Pole The planet's north pole is covered in ice and has a great many ice canyons. Western Hemisphere Jovian Republic TBA Eastern Hemisphere The Imperium TBA Flora & Fauna Elephants The planet has an elephant-like creature that is much taller than its Earth-counterpart. They can be found striding across the River Split. The creature makes a loud, snorting noise. References External References Tales from The Imperium References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location Category:Planet Category:Imperium Location Category:Jupiterian Location